opoderosochefaofandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Vito Corleone
}} Vito Corleone (primeiramente Vitone Andolini) foi o fundador e líder supremo da família Corleone. História Vida em Corleone Vito nasceu em um vilarejo de Sicília chamado Corleone, filho de Antonio Andolini. Em 1901, seu pai Andolini foi morto por um chefe da máfia na Sicília conhecido como Don Francesco Ciccio, por ter se recusado a pagar um tributo. Seu irmão mais velho, Paolo, jurou vingança, mas ele mesmo foi assassinado logo depois. O assassinato de Paolo aconteceu como um último insulto: Durante o enterro de seu pai. Eventualmente, os capangas de Don Ciccio vieram à casa dos Andolini para buscar Vito e matá-lo também. Desesperada, Signora Andolini levou seu filho para ver o chefe da máfia ela mesma. Quando ela foi ver Don Ciccio, ela implorou por perdão, mas Don Ciccio recusou, argumentando que o filho mais jovem também buscaria vingança quando fosse adulto. Com a recusa de Don Ciccio, Signora Andolini o golpeou no pescoço com uma faca, permitindo que seu filho escapasse na custa da sua própria vida. Mais tarde naquela noite, ele foi contrabandeado, fugindo da Sicília para buscar refúgio na América em um navio de carga cheio de imigrantes. Sem saber falar inglês, ele foi renomeado na Ellis Island como "Vito Corleone" quando os funcionários de migração leram em suas roupas a etiqueta escrito "Vito Andolini de Corleone". Vinda para a América 250px|right|thumb|O jovem Vito em [[Ellis Island em 1901.]] Vito foi posteriormente adotado pela família Abbandando em Nova York, e tornou-se amigo de Genco Abbandando, que passou a ser como um irmão para ele. Quando completou dezoito anos, Vito casou-se e começou uma família. Vito começou levando uma vida honesta na mercearia de Abbandando na Nona Avenida, mas perdeu o emprego, pois um intimidado Abbandando foi forçado a dar emprego ao neto de Don Fanucci, um Mão Negra e o padrone da vizinhança local. Vito foi forçado a aceitar um emprego instável fazendo trabalho braçal na ferrovia, que também perdeu em uma demissão em massa. Os problemas financeiros de Vito foram resolvidos quando em uma noite, um vizinho de Vito, Peter Clemenza, lhe pediu para esconder um estoque de armas para ele, e mais tarde, para retribuir o favor, o leva à um apartamento chique onde eles cometem seu primeiro crime juntos, roubando um tapete caro. Eles logo se tornam amigos e junto com amigo de Clemenza chamado Salvatore Tessio, os três logo aprenderam a sobreviver e prosperar através de pequenos crimes e de favores em troca de lealdade. Os três arrecadaram bom dinheiro roubando caminhões, Vito sendo vital para esses roubos, uma vez que era uma das poucas pessoas em Little Italy, Manhattan que sabiam como dirigir um caminhão na época. Don Fanucci 250px|thumb|right|Vito assassina Fanucci. 250px|thumb|right|Vito, Tessio e Clemenza ainda jovens. Em 1917, Don Fanucci tornou-se ciente da parceria entre Vito, Clemenza e Sal Tessio, e demandou que "molhassem seu bico". Fanucci havia ameçado denunciá-los a polícia se os três não lhe pagassem uma quantia do dinheiro dos roubos. Clemenza e Tessio estavam alarmados e queriam pagar Fanucci, muito certos de que ele estava conectado à Máfia. Enquanto seus amigos estavam ocupados em pânico, Vito calmamente se lembrou de tudo o que sabia sobre Fanucci e a Máfia. Ele se lembrou de que o padrone caminhava pelas ruas sem óbvia proteção, o que levou a um incidente onde Fanucci foi esfaqueado por vários garotos da vizinhança cujas famílias ele havia tentado extorquir. Ele depois assassinou um dos garotos, mas desistiu da vingança depois que as famílias dos dois restantes lhe pagaram uma indenização para renunciar a vingança. Vito pensou que Fanucci houvesse se deixado ser comprado porque havia tido sorte e não poderia matar os outros dois agora que estavam alarmados, sugerindo que Fanucci trabalhava só. Vito veio a perceber que Fanucci apenas agia como se fosse um chefe da máfia na frente de imigrantes ingênuos, pois nenhum mafioso iria permitir que um assassino vivesse, mesmo se pagasse muito dinheiro, e nenhum membro de nenhuma máfia jamais ameaçaria relatar algo à polícia. Pensando mais, ele decidiu que a vida de Fanucci não valia 700 dólares. Vito pediu à seus amigos que deixassem tudo em suas mãos para convencer Fanucci a aceitar menos dinheiro, dizendo a eles que "faria uma oferta que ele não poderia recusar". Quando Vito mais tarde encontrou com Fanucci, ele ofereceu apenas uma fração da quantia desejada — $100 dos $600 que Fanucci esperava. Fanucci fica impressionado com a coragem de Vito, e lhe oferece trabalho. Vito interpretou esse gesto de "baixar a bola" de Fanucci um fraqueza, assim confirmando a sua vulnerabilidade. Vito então deixou que Fanucci deixasse o prédio, para que testemunhas confirmassem que ele havia deixado o prédio vivo. Vito havia escolhido o dia de um festival para espionar e seguir Fanucci dos telhados enquanto Fanucci ia para casa, e o surpreender na porta de seu apartamento. Ele atirou em Fanucci três vezes com uma pistola abafada, como também os barulhos do festival sugaram todo o som dos disparos. Depois disso, Vito recuperou o dinheiro que Fanucci havia lhe dado mais cedo naquele dia e destruiu a arma, a desmantelando e a lançando por canos do apartamento. Apesar de todas suas preocupações em não deixar nada que levasse a suspeitarem dele, a polícia não preocupou-se em descobrir o assassino pois não se importava com Fanucci, já sabendo que ele era escória, acreditando ser apenas uma execução de rotina gangster. Com Fanucci morto, Vito conquistou respeito na vizinhança, se tornando conhecido como "Homem de Respeito" nas ruas, e logo lhe pediram para interceder em disputas locais, ganhando reputação por nunca se negar a ajudar alguém que lhe pedisse ajuda e por ser capaz de argumentar com pessoas sem razão. Embora tivesse negado no início por modéstia, Vito eventualmente aceitava "presentes" dos negociantes locais e chefes de extorsão em troca de "assegurar que nossos clientes saibam que estão seguros", e Vito estava logo lucrando $100 por semana (nos anos 1900 isso era uma enorme quantia de dinheiro). Vito, Clemenza e Tessio eventualmente dominaram a vizinhança, a tratando com bem mais respeito do que Fanucci havia tratado. Genco Pura 250px|thumb|Don Vito Corleone no início da década de 20. Com os lucros que ele estava ganhando, Vito começou um negócio de importação de azeite, Genco Pura, com seu amigo Genco Abbandando. A empresa acaba se tornando o maior importador de azeite no país, graças ao sutil "raciocínio" de Vito com os donos de lojas. Enquanto uma excelente máquina de fazer dinheiro em seu próprio direito, nos últimos anos, ele a usou como uma frente legal para p sua crescente sindicato do crime organizado, enquanto acumulava uma fortuna com suas operações ilegais, que começaram durante Proibição, quando ele usou seus caminhões de azeite para contrabandear álcool do Canadá. Vito logo começou a proteger os pequenos bares clandestinos de bairro, aprendendo cedo o valor da proteção política. Em 1923, ele retornou para a Sicília, pela primeira vez desde que a deixou há 24 anos. Vito tranquilamente localizou e matou os bandidos que Don Ciccio havia enviado para matá-lo como uma criança durante o seu êxodo da Sicília. Ele e seu parceiro, Tommasino, definem então uma reunião com o já envelhecido Don Ciccio, sob o pretexto de obter a sua bênção para o negócio de azeite, onde ele o mata retalhando seu estômago e vingando assim seu pai, irmão e mãe. A Década de 1930 250px|thumb|Vito no casamento da [[Connie Corleone|filha.]] No início dos anos 30, Vito Corleone havia estabelecido a família Corleone juntamente com seus amigos Peter Clemenza e Salvatore Tessio, que se tornariam seus caporegimes. Genco Abbandando iria se tornar o primeiro consigliere da família. Por esse tempo, todos, até seus amigos mais próximos, se referiam a ele respeitosamente como "Don Corleone" ou "o Pradinho". Ele logo interveio em um problema envolvendo um bandido perigoso chamado Luca Brasi, tornando o homem o seu executor pessoal. Durante a Depressão, quando a maioria das pessoas humilhavam-se para ganhar alguns tostões por dia, Don Corleone oferecia empregos bem remunerados e seguros para qualquer pessoa disposta a trabalhar para ele. Qualquer um que viesse a ele para pedir ajuda, Don Corleone ajudava com boa vontade e palavras de incentivo. Ele planejou para o futuro financiando a educação e carreira de brilhantes jovens do bairro, que logo se tornariam advogados, assistentes da promotoria e até mesmo juízes. Um grande número de italianos agradecidos pediam seu conselho sobre em quem votar nas eleições de escritório, dando-lhe uma grande quantidade de poder político. Ele até contratou um advogado para organizar um sistema de pagamentos da polícia, e insistiu em pagar tantos funcionários quanto possível, se eles eram necessários no momento ou não. Quando a Lei Seca terminou, Don Corleone decidiu oferecer uma parceria para Salvatore Maranzano, líder de gangues que controlava todo o jogo em Manhattan. Vito ofereceu um guarda-chuva político que o ajudaria a expandir suas extorsões em novas áreas, Vito recebendo uma parte dos lucros. No entanto, o míope e mal-humorado Maranzano, pensando que Vito estava tentando comprá-lo forçadamente, declarou guerra ao "novo-rico" Corleone, desencadeando a Guerra do Azeite de Oliva. Quando a guerra começou, pareceu que Maranzano estava em vantagem, com contatos de negócios e alianças com a família Tattaglia e Al Capone em Chicago. Contudo, os Corleones estavam bem mais organizados, possuíam bem mais poder político e proteção policial, e haviam feito com que Maranzano acreditasse que a operação de Tessio no Brooklyn era uma gangue separada. A guerra transformou-se em um impasse até Maranzano requisitar que Al Capone enviasse seus dois melhores homens armados atrás de Vito. Graças aos seus contatos com a companhia de telegramas os Corleones souberam disso desde o início, e Don Corleone mandou seu capanga Luca Brasi para interceptar e eliminar os assassinos de uma forma mais horrível. Brasi e vários homens sequestraram os dois assassinos, levaram os a um armazém, os amarraram e Luca pessoalmente cortou um dos homens em pedaços com um machado, enquanto o outro engoliu a mordaça de terror e sufocou. Vito enviou uma carta para Capone alguns dias depois, a mensagem estando clara: você pode se juntar a mim, ou então ficar fora do meu caminho. Não querendo perder alguns homens mais valiosos, Capone decidiu permanecer neutro. Este foi um ponto de virada na guerra, Maranzano havia severamente subestimado o quão poderosa e astuta a família Corleone realmente era, e logo foi perdendo soldados que perderam a fé em sua capacidade de vencer. Enquanto o regime de Clemenza cortou fora a estrutura de poder do Maranzano (e no processo ganhou a lealdade dos sindicatos que tinham sido oprimidos pelos capangas de Marazano), Vito, em seguida, enviou o regime de Tessio para o golpe mortal. Na véspera de Ano Novo de 1933, os Corleones eliminaram Maranzano e seu império, e estabeleceram-se como a mais poderosa das famílias de Nova York. Enquanto ele supervisionou um negócio baseado em jogos de azar, contrabando e assassinato, ele era conhecido como um homem gentil, generoso, que vivia por um rigoroso código moral de lealdade para com os amigos e, acima de tudo, família. Ele tentou espalhar esses valores em todo o mundo do crime em Nova York; ele discordou com muitos dos crimes violentos realizados por gangues e por isso procurou controlar o crime em Nova York consumindo ou eliminando as gangues rivais. Isso ficou conhecido como a Pacificação de Nova York, que deixou a área sob o controle das Cinco Famílias. Ele também começou a Comissão, em um esforço para pacificar submundo da América, em preparação para a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele também desaprovava drogas pesadas, como as que eram vendidas por seu colega Don Philip Tattaglia, o que ressentia a Vito. Um homem puritano em relação a questões sexuais, ele também manteve-se acima de prostituição. Também foi dito que Don Corleone era capaz de encontrar vários lucros e oportunidades em tudo. Um exemplo disso ocorreu quando sua filha Connie ficou noiva de um amigo de seu irmão, um bandido de Nevada chamado Carlo Rizzi. O Don enviou vários homens em sua folha de pagamento para Nevada para pesquisar sobre Rizzi, que voltaram com informações sobre o jogo legalizado lá, que a família Corleone capitalizaria nos próximos anos. Por essa altura ele era casado, com quatro filhos, e tinha vários afilhados, bem como o cantor e ator Johnny Fontane. Enquanto ele amava todos eles, ele era mais orgulhoso de Michael, um graduado inteligente para que cujo futuro o Don tinha "planos especiais". Infelizmente Michael (e todos os outros) assumiu esses "planos" como o que envolve o "negócio de família", e muitas vezes desafiou seu pai, alistando-se no exército contra os desejos de seu pai e se tornando um veterano condecorado da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Na realidade, Don Corleone tinha desejado uma vida longe do "negócio de família" para o seu filho, para ele ganhar o poder público legitimamente, como um governador ou senador. Foi só depois que Michael tomou voluntariamente o cargo de Don que seu pai explicou-lhe isto, expondo a grande ironia: ambos tinham tentado mantê-lo longe da máfia, mas ele ainda acabou seguindo os passos de seu pai. Ascensão e Queda da Família 250px|thumb|O Don é baleado. Em dezembro de 1945, Vito foi quase assassinado quando se recusou a assinar o contrato de Virgil Sollozzo para investir em uma operação de heroína e usar seus contatos políticos para obter proteção policial. Antes da tentativa de assassinato, Vito Corleone deixou seu escritório na Azeite de Oliva Genco Pura. Ele deveria ser levado de volta para sua casa em Long Beach por seu regime Paulie Gatto juntamente com seu filho Fredo. Quando o Don notou que Paulie não estava lá, Fredo lhe disse que Paulie não viria devido à um resfriado. O Don foi emboscado e baleado por dois assassinos enquanto comprava laranjas em uma barraca. Fredo se atrapalhou com a sua arma, e não conseguiu derrotar os assassinos, caindo de joelhos e chorando enquanto seu seu pai encontrava-se em uma poça de sangue, inconsciente. A tentativa de assassinato é simultânea a outros ataques multi-direcionais para a família. O mais confiável e temido executor de Vito Corleone, Luca Brasi foi enviado para infiltrar a família Tattaglia várias semanas antes, mas foi pego de surpresa em um clube noturno pelo filho de Tattaglia, Bruno, um Sócio da Tattaglia, Sollozzo, e um assassino desconhecido. Após o assassinato, Tom Hagen foi sequestrado e orientado a racionalizar com Santino, que era agora a cabeça da família. Sollozzo não estava ciente de que Vito estava vivo e ficou furioso ao descobri-lo. Houve um segundo atentado à sua vida no hospital, que foi frustrado por Michael, que teve seu pai levado para outra ala e assustou Sollozzo e seus assassinos com a ajuda de Enzo Aguello, que foi vingado (contra a vontade de Vito) pela assassinato Bruno Tattaglia. Michael teve que fugir para Sicília depois de assassinar Sollozzo e seu guarda-costas Capitão McCluskey (algo que desapontou imensamente o Don), e Sonny travou uma guerra destrutiva e cara contra as outras famílias, quase destruindo por completo os Tattaglias, mas sem as habilidades de Don Vito, ele não alcançou uma vitória plena, e foi eventualmente assassinado na Estrada Jones Beach. Fim Pacífico 250px|thumb|Vito, aconselhando Michael. Vito foi requisitado novamente para serviço imediato e surpreendeu as demais famílias demandando paz e prometendo que não buscaria vingança na condição de que seu filho Michael pudesse retornar para casa sozinho e intocado. Ele então se tornou um semi-aposentado, atuando como uma espécie de consigliere para seu filho Michael. Ambos planejaram a destruição da Barzini e seus aliados, que seria realizada uma vez que Vito morreria percebendo que a Barzini se voltaria contra a família após a sua morte, com o objetivo de conquistá-la. Os dois especularam que alguém da família iria trair Michael neste evento através da criação de uma reunião com Don Emilio Barzini, principal rival de Vito e o cérebro por trás do esquema de Sollozzo. Em 1955, ele morreu de ataque do coração, enquanto brincava com seu neto, Anthony no seu jardim. Seu funeral foi presenciado por membros de Famílias de todo o país, bem como inundações de simpatizantes. Antes de morrer, ele transferiu quase todos os seus contatos políticos para seu filho, o que viria a ser fundamental no esquema de vingança de Michael para acabar com Barzini mais tarde. Personalidade Vito era conhecido por ser muito legal a seus amigos e aliados, mas se voltaria contra eles se traído. Ele também era um amoroso e dedicado pai e marido para sua família. Vito tornou-se muito aflito depois da morte de seu filho Sonny, sabendo que após sua morte seu filho civil Michael iria comandar seu reinado ou, como ele via, seu fraco filho Fredo. Vito era muito habilidoso com uma arma, e sabia o que fazer para dispersar com uma. Ele era muito inteligente e lógico como um mafioso, sempre sabendo quando tomar um negócio ou não, e como proceder para fazê-lo. Vito teve a clarividência de um jogador mestre de xadrez, capaz de prever as ramificações e possíveis oportunidades de eventos aparentemente aleatórios anos de acontecerem e era conhecido por usar a razão para resolver problemas e usar apenas a violência como o último recurso possível. Ele também foi mostrado como um grande conselheiro de Michael depois que ele assumiu. Influências Acredita-se que Vito seja uma mistura de Frank Costello, Joe Profaci, Carlo Gambino e Joseph Bonanno. Marlon Brando usou gravações de Frank Costello para ajudar a construir sua atuação como Vito Corleone. Costello tinha vastas conexões políticas e com o tráfico de narcóticos. Joe Profaci foi um principal importador de azeite de oliva e foi chamado de "O Rei do Azeite de Oliva". Joe Bonanno nasceu em uma pequena cidade na Sicília e foi para os Estados Unidos após a morte do seu pai. Ele também queria que seu filho o sucedesse como chefe de uma das Cinco Famílias. Carlo Gambino tornou-se de fato o chefe de todos os chfefes nos anos 60 e era conhecido por sua fala macia. A tentativa de assassinato de Vito Corleone é inspirada no assassinato de Frank Scalice, que foi baleado enquanto comprava frutas em uma frutaria. Legado Vito Corleone foi considerado por muitos críticos e fãs como um dos principais personagens mais emblemáticos da história do cinema, no gênero gangster/criminoso. Misturado com a excelente interpretação de Marlon Brando (que ganhou um Oscar) e a personalidade astuta de Vito, tornou-se um dos maiores personagens da máfia da história do cinema. Ele foi listado n. 10 em um top 100 de maiores personagens pela empireonline. No Video Game thumb|Vito Corleone no videogame. thumb|Vito cheira uma flor. Em The Godfather: The Game, Vito aparece pela primeira vez recebendo o pagamento de Johnny Trapani de Peter Clemenza na Mott Street. Não muito mais tarde, Johnny é emboscado em um beco por Emilio Barzini. Seu filho Aldo surge na cena, mas Vito o impede de ver o corpo, lhe prometendo que quando for o tempo certo, ele terá sua vingança. Nove anos depois, no casamento de sua filha Connie, Vito manda Luca Brasi para resgatar Aldo depois que sua mãe Serafina se mostra preocupada por ele estar envolvido com uma gangue. Logo depois da morte de Luca, Vito é baleado por um matador de aluguel de Virgil Sollozzo e levado ao hospital por Fredo e Aldo. Depois de se recuperar, Aldo faz uma porção de favores para ele. Ele está presente na cerimônia de iniciação de Aldo como Soldato. Bem-Vindo à Família Uma vez recuperado de suas feridas, Vito introduz Aldo à família como soldato e lhe pede uma série de favores, como um ataque ao armazém Verona. Vito é visto por último no encontro de Dons após a morte de Sonny, onde encoraja Michael a fazer de Aldo seu novo caporegime. Nos Bastidores Vito Corleone é interpretado por Marlon Brando como um homem mais velho, Oreste Baldini como uma criança e por Robert De Niro em seus vinte e trinta anos. Em The Godfather: The Game, ele foi dublado por Doug Abrahams. No livro, Vito foge para a América aos doze anos de idade, enquanto em O Poderoso Chefão II ele foge aos nove anos de idade. Em O Poderoso Chefão, a lápide de Vito lista seu aniversário como 29 de abril de 1887. Em O Poderoso Chefão II a data é alterada para 7 de dezembro de 1891. Galeria Michael e Vito.png Lista de Referências Links Externos *Fact and Fiction in The Godfather Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Família Corleone